Walking away
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Ikki siente la necesidad de estar alejado de su hermano y compañeros. Pero Shun lo quiere de vuelta, y el mejor amigo de éste se ofrece a ayudar. Ikki x Hyoga, oneshot, lemon


Dedicado a Kurai Neko nXn

* * *

**Walking away**

* * *

Una mano firme sobre la articulación de su codo detuvo el normal y ligero balanceo que ese brazo realizaba, en conjunto al acto de caminata que acababa de ser finalizado abruptamente.

—No lo hagas.

Una orden. Un reto a su voluntad que no le gustó para nada.

Reaccionando agresivo, retiró su brazo con un jalón brusco, liberándose del agarre de aquella mano bronceada.

Soltó un resoplido quedo, mirando al frente, sin alejarse más que un paso de su rubio interceptor, quien con prudencia supo interpretar la pequeñez de esa distancia como amenazante. Un intento más por detenerlo prometía, al menos, terminar con la marca en el rostro de esos morenos nudillos en su mejilla.

Además, ¿qué influencia podía tener él en las decisiones de Ikki? Éste debía ser el mejor conocedor de lo que su fugitiva partida traería como consecuencias. Nada había que señalarle, sus peticiones serían fútiles, su insistencia de por sí le parecía pobremente argumentada.

_"Es por Shun",_ debía decirse para justificarse.

Mas no existía nada en el mundo que pudiese hacer dudar al Fénix. La noche le esperaba, y sólo le faltaban un par de pasos para sentirse abrigado en su maternal oscuridad. Hyoga era consciente de que ninguna acción suya evitaría aquellos necesarios pasos, destinados a ser componentes de un inminente e irremediable futuro.

El rubio suspiró. El de ojos añiles escuchó su debilidad. Y de pronto, la fuerza imaginaria que parecía congelar a Ikki en el umbral de la puerta cedió, casi en simultaneidad al abatido movimiento que la cabeza de Hyoga realizó al agacharse derrotada ante la fugaz batalla.

Sin palabra alguna, el de alborotados cabellos azules reacomodó las asas de su mochila y salió raudo de ahí.

/././

La tarde había resultado fresca, un suave y agradable viento soplaba agitando las hojas de los árboles que formaban un pequeño bosque en los alrededores a la mansión Kido, la cual se hallaba prácticamente deshabitada desde varias semanas atrás. El aumento en la altura de las yerbas demostraba que no había nadie preocupándose por el estado de la vivienda.

Los dos chicos que ocupaban esa gran casa no se sentían tan apegados a ella como para cuidarla de la manera en que se haría con un querido hogar.

Los ánimos de ambos andaban apagados, resintiendo la soledad casi absoluta. Por lo tanto, agradecían en desmesura la compañía que quedaba; esa del mejor amigo.

Saori se encontraba en el Santuario, resguardada por los caballeros dorados, cumpliendo el papel al que estuvo destinada desde su nacimiento. Seiya no andaba muy lejos de ella, como de costumbre. Shiryu… él sí tenía un hogar escondido en los montañosos boscajes de China.

E Ikki no estaba ahí, sin que ello resultara sorpresivo, y no por eso menos lamentable.

Un sonido débil y quejumbroso se escuchó cuando Shun se reacomodó, levantando la cabeza del regazo de Hyoga, abandonando un sueño al que había caído de manera inconsciente aproximadamente una media hora atrás. Se sentó derecho en la banquita que daba frente al desordenado jardín y bostezó, descubriendo a sus ojos lagrimear momentos después.

Los frotó con pereza y con autorizada confianza buscó un nuevo acomodo, apoyando la mejilla sobre el hombro del rubio que se sentaba silencioso a su lado.

Hyoga no hacía más que permanecer ahí, como el pilar que representaba para el de cabellera verde. Pero cada día esa tarea aumentaba su nivel de dificultad.

Era fatigante ser testigo de los agitados sueños de Shun y escuchar los desesperados balbuceos con los que llamaba a su hermano… como tan sólo minutos atrás. Sin que las cosas cambiaran al tenerlo consciente, Hyoga contaba con el dudoso honor de oír cada abatido suspiro y tener todas esas opacas miradas siendo dirigidas a él, quien era lo único con lo que el joven japonés se sentía poder contar.

Ikki había partido dos semanas atrás. Sin despedirse, por supuesto, siguiendo viejas costumbres y removiendo heridas de antaño en el sensible corazón de Andrómeda.

La relación con su hermano había ido en picada después de la guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo. Decir que la situación fue confusa para Shun era poco, y comprendía que Ikki quizás sintiera no reconocerlo, o estar cerca le despertara una insoportable culpabilidad, después de haberlo atacado tan determinadamente cuando Hades dominaba su cuerpo.

Pero Shun no le guardaba resentimiento por aquello, y dolía horriblemente pensar que Ikki no podía concluir esto por sí mismo. Su hermano era inteligente, debía reconocer que sus culpas eran infundadas, y lo que Shun necesitaba era su cercanía; de ninguna manera le beneficiaba la distancia impuesta. Ya había sido suficiente con los insoportables años que aguantaron uno sin el otro, mientras entrenaban para convertirse en los valientes guerreros que eran…

Guerreros tan fácilmente quebrantables al no tener nada que les llenara el corazón de algo más que cálido líquido escarlata.

—Sé dónde está, y lo he decidido… iré con él— declaró Andrómeda, enderezándose y volteando hacia Hyoga, respondiendo a la mirada perpleja y un tanto asustada de éste, con un chispeo decidido de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. — Fue la indiscutible réplica, aunque no Shun estuviera pidiendo permiso…

Hyoga no iba a arriesgarse a que su amigo regresara del viaje sintiéndose todavía peor, después de un muy posible rechazo por parte del Fénix. Ya podía imaginárselo, contándole lleno de agobio lo tosco y distante que su hermano se había portado con él.

El rubio no podía permitir que ese futuro creado por su imaginación llegara a ser realidad.

—Te quedarás aquí. Yo iré a hablar con él.— Esa resolución sorprendió bastante a Shun, quien entreabrió los labios planeando soltar algún reclamo que jamás se escuchó.

Estudió por unos momentos el semblante algo inseguro de Hyoga, percatándose sin dificultad de la huidiza característica que poseía el celeste de sus ojos en esa ocasión.

Inusual.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y cerró la boca. Parpadeó y se giró apoyando de nueva cuenta la espalda en el respaldo de la banca. Se cruzó de brazos y entrompó ligeramente los labios. Meditó por escasos segundos.

Una mirada de reojo al inquieto Hyoga, que rascaba la vieja pintura de la banca con sus uñas, y Shun concluyó que, tal vez, _así sería mejor_.

/././

No había manera de describir el calor que lo rodeaba. Era un incendio abrasador y él estaba justo en medio, energizándose con la exaltación de las flamas, protegido por su armadura que parecía fortalecerse en tal hostil ambiente.

Humanamente imposible, pero ahí "dormía". Y se había convertido en una leyenda admirable para los habitantes de las islas aledañas.

Hyoga se encontraba precisamente escuchando, de boca del lanchero que lo llevó hasta su destino, la historia del ave fénix que residía en el volcán fundamentado como punto central de la pequeña y árida isla; una de varias agrupadas en un archipiélago del Pacífico Sur.

Nadie tenía jamás razón para visitarla, por lo que el servicio prestado por el viejo pescador era un favor que Hyoga, al llegar a la costa, agradeció con toda la cortesía imaginable. Pagó de manera extremadamente generosa, y el hombre prometió estar de vuelta al anochecer para recogerlo. Aunque Hyoga dudaba que las escasas horas disponibles fueran tiempo suficiente para convencer a Ikki de regresar a Japón.

Caminó por la playa buscando algún signo de vida en ese lugar, fascinándose ante lo distinto que era del sitio donde él había sido destinado a entrenar. Completamente opuesto a su añorada Siberia, que con todo y sus violentas heladas parecía más acogedor que ése desértico punto del planeta.

Encontró al fin una modesta cabaña cuya frágil estructura amenazaba por derrumbarse con la más suave brisa. Los maderos carcomidos que le daban forma no se veían muy confiables, pero Hyoga dudaba que pudiese encontrar algo mejor ahí, y estaba seguro de que sería donde Ikki habitaba.

Entró sin problemas, pues la construcción ni siquiera tenía puerta; ésta yacía caída a un lado de la desprotegida entrada. Hizo un sutil gesto de desagrado y una vez adentro inspeccionó el extremadamente pequeño lugar. Una colchoneta en el suelo, arrimada en la esquina, opuesta a una piedra bastante grande cuya función quedó siendo un misterio. Si daba la vuelta localizaba una mesa que daba la impresión de haber sido elaborada a la carrera, con una pata más corta que el resto, y tipos de madera muy distintos en el tablón sobre el cual descansaba una mochila pequeña de mezclilla que reconoció al instante.

Sonrió satisfecho al saber que su viaje no había sido en balde, pues sólo se encontraba ahí en base a suposiciones suyas y de Shun… Ikki bien podría haberse ido a cualquier otra parte del enorme globo terráqueo.

Ya iba siendo hora de empezar a buscarlo. La isla no era de gran tamaño; adivinaba que podría darle la vuelta en un medio día, sin prisas. Entonces, si se apuraba, los resultados eran un tanto prometedores… si comenzaba ahora, en un par de horas quizás, o menos, estaría recibiendo los insultos del caballero de Fénix. Porque otra cosa no se esperaba una vez que estuviera frente a él.

/././

Los colores del cielo se añejaban anunciando la proximidad a una prometedora noche de descanso. Después de las jornadas de duro entrenamiento a las que se sometía, ésa era su recompensa.

Dejó el volcán donde terminaba sus rutinas con una meditación, y descendió, moviéndose habilidosamente por la escabrosa empinada.

Llegó a una pradera tapizada de florecillas que se veían protegidas de la salinidad del mar gracias a los riscos que rodeaban esa pequeña zona, acunándola y permitiendo a ese dulce escenario existir.

Poco importaba lo hermoso que el paisaje luciera, pues los recuerdos despertados no contaban con dicha característica. Al menos no los que tenían mayores efectos sobre su corazón; esa pieza más frágil de lo supuesto que parecía arrugarse siempre, invariablemente, cada vez que transitaba por esa llanura a diario durante el regreso a su "casa".

Suspiró al momento de agacharse para arrancar con un veloz movimiento una, dos, tres flores blancas cuyos delgados tallos apretó en su puño. Siguió caminando con el ramito, y se desvió del camino colina abajo que le dirigiría hacia la playa, donde la cabaña que solía pertenecer a su maestro le proporcionaba a Ikki un techo relativamente protector.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la cumbre de ese levantamiento, su destino era aquella saliente a considerable altura donde una tumba modesta se erigía, y sobre la cual planeaba depositar el trío de ornamentos vegetales. Era una sutil atención para un recuerdo muy preciado.

Sin embargo, varios metros antes de alcanzar su meta, la distinción de una figura cuya presencia ahí era completamente discordante a todo lo que su lógica le gritaba, capturó la atención de Ikki. De inmediato se atizó un extraño desprecio por aquél que se atrevía a posar sus helados ojos sobre el epitafio de Esmeralda, a mostrarse inexpresivo, sino es que casi entretenido y curioso… y sin percatarse de que ya no estaba solo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Hyoga se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta torpemente. Abrió sus ojos bien grandes hacia Ikki y pensó en sonreír, pues al fin se encontraba con él, justo cuando se estaba dando por vencido. Sin embargo, el semblante mortificado del otro —si bien no era poco común— le intimidó lo suficiente. Hyoga vigiló sus propias reacciones.

—¿Preferirías que hubiera venido Shun?— Enarcó una ceja y caminó hacia el mayor, cuyo ceño lucía fruncido, y sus dedos habían acabado por destrozar las flores, rompiendo sus endebles tallos. Ikki las tiró al suelo furioso y dio la vuelta antes de que Hyoga disminuyera la distancia entre ellos lo suficiente para no poder reprimirse de lanzarle un puñetazo.

—¡Ikki!— Hyoga lo siguió, viéndose totalmente ignorado por el moreno. Éste, determinado e inflexible, continuó su camino, incluso si no tenía un lugar donde esconderse del ruso, no en esa isla microscópica. Además, no tendría por qué hacerlo.

Sabía bien lo que Hyoga había ido a hacer allí, y conocía de antemano el final de ese insulso intento para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

No le era tan fácil regresar, aceptar y profesar el amor fraternal a un tierno chico a quien juró proteger desde antes de tener un completo uso de razón, por simple instinto, con infantil inocencia. Desde que tenía memoria, Shun había sido su razón para seguir adelante. Por él soportó los años infernales de entrenamiento y la crueldad de su instructor. Aguantar su dura suerte había valido la pena, siempre y cuando pudiese retornar a su hermano, y protegerlo, cumplir con esa promesa hecha más que nada para sí mismo.

El problema era que se había comprobado incapaz de llevar a cabo tal propósito. Había actuado conscientemente en contra de ese ideal, y su intento por dañar a lo que más amaba, sin importar las inconvenientes circunstancias, era simplemente imperdonable.

Shun no lo necesitaba a su lado, no cuando a Ikki le hacía falta la confianza, antes inquebrantable, de que primero tendría que hallarse muerto antes de lastimarlo intencionalmente.

—¡Crees que haces lo mejor para Shun, cuando es todo lo contrario!— Hyoga corrió unos cuantos metros y alcanzó a Ikki, pero la altura superior del aludido le permitía dar zancadas más grandes y mantenerse siempre unos cuantos centímetros adelantados del fastidioso ruso.

—Yo estoy ahí, siempre con él, y me doy cuenta, ¡Y es desesperante no poder hacer nada al respecto!— Agitó sus brazos en el aire, completamente exasperado. Siempre había odiado la actitud autosuficiente de Ikki, repudiaba lo fácil que podía ignorar a las personas que lo amaban y necesitaban.

"Es por Shun", seguía diciéndose, por más que fuera su propio sentimiento de abandono lo que le llevara a enfadarse tanto con el Fénix.

—¿Por eso estás aquí?— Hyoga se frenó abruptamente, chocando contra el tórax de Ikki, quien había girado cerrándole el paso.

El Cisne no controló los dedos que apresaron brevemente la playera de Ikki, y que le soltaron renuentes, alejándose con una sutil caricia. Hyoga dio un paso atrás,  
bajando la mirada. Sus cejas casi se unieron sobre el centro de su nariz. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y admitió despacio, manteniendo gravedad en su faz:

—No sé porque estoy aquí… después de todo, la decisión de volver es una que nadie puede obligarte a tomar.— Pero sí que lo sabía. Sus razones para sustituir a Shun en ese viaje no habían sido tan nobles y desinteresadas...

—Y menos yo.— Y representaba un enorme fracaso saber lo poco que sus acciones significarían para Ikki.; el poco poder que tenía sobre aquél, mientras era él quien en verdad necesitaba que Ikki volviera.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí?—Curioso, Ikki arqueó discretamente una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos en actitud orgullosa. La incipiente sonrisa sagaz que estaba a punto de aparecer en sus labios fue cancelada por las siguientes palabras del menor:

—Dejaste esto en mi habitación la otra noche.

Hyoga buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo rápidamente un cordón negro donde un colgante de plata en forma de pluma brillaba sin escándalo. El broche del accesorio se observaba roto, a Hyoga se le veía tenuemente sonrojado, e Ikki parpadeaba repetidamente en cortos intervalos, perplejo.

**_-.-.-.-.-Antes-.-.-.-.-_**

Giró sobre su cama, jalando consigo las cobijas y cubriéndose hasta los hombros.  
Así, apoyado de costado, podía asomar la mirada a través de la ventana que se hallaba sólo un medio metro arriba de la altura donde él se encontraba, localizada en la pared contra la cual estaba su cama.

Observando el exterior pudo confirmar que era muy noche, más de lo que normalmente tendría que esperar. Comenzaba a desilusionarse, a reprenderse, porque de él nunca debió crearse demasiadas expectativas.

Había comenzado una semana atrás, apenas, en una noche no tan fría como la actual.

En esa ocasión salieron todos a divertirse como despedida para Shiryu, quien partiría a China al día siguiente. Y Hyoga en particular —por seguir las tarugadas a Seiya— se había excedido bastante de copas.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, la repartición de pendientes obligó a Shiryu a llevar al caído Pegaso a su habitación. Ikki, sobre todo por súplicas de la poderosamente dulce mirada de Shun, se encargó del joven cisne.

Sin embargo, la labor no terminó al arrojarlo con poco cuidado sobre su lecho.  
Desde hace varios días, Hyoga había comenzado a resaltar de entre el resto de muchachos que conformaban ese quinteto.

Culpaba a esos ojos cercanos a traslúcidos e indudablemente seductores, a esa actitud casi arrogante que contrastaba terriblemente con la naturaleza más sosegada, rayando en lo tímido, que podía descubrir si miraba con un poco más de atención.

Sobre todo, a los labios sonrosados que esa noche despedían un aroma llamativo, demostrándose fatalmente embriagantes una vez que Ikki se atrevió a saborearlos.

Hyoga recordaba la confianza con que respondió a ese beso de ensueño, y lo despreocupado que se entregó a las caricias que siguieron, sin reparar en lo repentino e inexplicable que había sido reconocer a Ikki como el amante que le espantó el sueño aquella vez.

A la mañana siguiente, verlo dormido a su lado no le hizo sentir culpable. Sufría muchos más remordimientos por las molestias de la borrachera que por los excitantes sucesos posterior. Admitía que ni siquiera en cualquier momento cumbre de lucidez hubiera sido capaz de rechazar un acercamiento como tal por parte de Ikki.

Justo ahora no podía apartar la mirada de su tranquilo semblante. Es que era tan extraño observarlo así. Una oportunidad fascinante que aprovechó al máximo hasta que Ikki despertó, luciendo bastante atolondrado. Se sentó, sacudió su cabeza y pasó una mano por sus cabellos enmarañados. Hyoga sonrió brevemente, recibiendo entonces una mueca entre divertida y fastidiada de su acompañante.

El de cabello azul, en silencio, recogió su ropa y se marchó fuera de ahí, sin particular prisa y sin la más mínima explicación.

Eso estaba bien para Hyoga, quien tampoco ansiaba profundizar en lo sucedido ni mucho menos hablar al respecto. Aunque sí que lo trajo confuso los días que siguieron, disperso y ensimismado.  
Ikki no se comportaba muy distinto. Abstraído y más huraño.

Era el resultado de pensar excesivamente sobre un asunto al que se podía abordar desde muchas perspectivas. Mas sin importar cuantas vueltas se le diera, no había más que una sola realidad.

Ikki regresó tres días después, cerca de la media noche, a la habitación de Hyoga. Realmente sentía que nunca había salido de ahí del todo.

Descubrió a ese sitio extrañamente seguro, descubrió en el anfitrión —que lo recibía sin preguntas y lo despedía sin exigencias— alguien en quien confiar, a su modo, y obviamente, sin hacerle saber al depositario de tal confianza lo que significaba para él.

Al presente, Hyoga se preguntaba qué habría cambiado de un día para otro para que Ikki decidiera que ya había sido suficiente de esas visitas nocturnas. Pero no iba a comenzar a lamentarse. No había nada que los atara, sólo eran amigos… ni eso, compañeros; si se hablaban fuera de la recámara era generalmente para preguntarse la hora.

Y era por eso que disfrutaba tanto de las horas en que, encerrados en ese cuarto, se sentían personas diferentes al par de muchachos que se encontraban en las mañanas para desayunar en el comedor, con el resto de sus amigos, quienes permanecían ignorantes a la adictiva situación que les tenía presa.

—¿Te dormiste?—Hyoga casi saltó de la cama debido a la impresión. Volteó veloz, su respiración de pronto agitada. Se había llevado un buen susto, ni siquiera oyó cuando la puerta se abrió. Ikki, sigiloso, ya había alcanzado su cama y trepaba una rodilla al colchón asomándose sobre su hombro.

—No— respondió Hyoga con simpleza, aunque su respuesta ya salía sobrando. Alzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que Ikki descendió la parte superior de su cuerpo, permitiéndole al menor anclarse a su cuello. La nariz de Ikki contactó con suavidad sobre el hombro de Hyoga, quien no pidió explicaciones por su tardanza, recogió la playera del mayor y la retiró en cuanto éste impuso la distancia necesaria y estiró los brazos.

Ikki no regresó de inmediato a aquellas manos ansiosas por tocarlo. Sentado a un lado de la tumbada figura de Hyoga, observó a este sin discreción de pies a cabeza. Fue obvio el interés en cada detalle encontrado, desde el sutil rubor que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas, hasta la configuración de los músculos de su tórax, marcados sin exageración. Con Hyoga usando los bóxers en que dormía y no más, Ikki tenía bastante con qué entretenerse analizando.

Hyoga luchaba por no demostrarse abochornado. Cuando aquellos ojos de color azul oscuro se posaban sobre los suyos, hacía acopio de toda su fuerza mental para sostenerle la mirada. Y a Ikki le agradaban en desmedida sus ingenuos intentos por retarlo.

—No dejo que te quedes aquí sólo para que me mires idiotizado— reclamó el rubio, estirando una mano para alcanzar el pequeño adorno de plata que Ikki traía colgando alrededor de su cuello. Capturó en un fuerte puño el cordón y jaló al mayor sobre sí. Ikki se dejó manejar, sus manos se apoyaron a los lados de la cabeza de Hyoga, y se empinó hacia los labios que lo esperaban anticipadamente.

A medio trayecto, el brochecito del colgante cedió. Hyoga todavía lo sostenía, mientras que Ikki ya se alejaba para recriminarle por haber arruinado uno de los pocos accesorios que llegaba a usar.

Hyoga actuó con rapidez, arrojando el objeto a cualquier lugar del piso donde aterrizara, y llevando con premura su mano a la nuca de Ikki, antes de que éste pudiese implantar demasiada distancia. Capturó unos mechones añiles y lo atrajo de vuelta con mayor brusquedad, consiguiendo finalmente ese beso, algo tosco, pero que fue suficiente para llamar la atención del Fénix.

Olvidado enseguida del detalle del colgante, Ikki se dedicó a ahondar en el cálido refugio que era la boca de Hyoga, cuyos labios se separaron cediendo espacio para que su lengua pasara a través. Fue recibido con bríos, todo era humedad, calor y sofocación. Después de quedar lo suficientemente abrumado por ese primer intercambio —reflejo parco de sus verdaderos deseos—, continuaron en busca de la realización de éstos. Egoístas a momentos, dadivosos otros más.

Ikki recorrió la espigada silueta del menor con apresuradas caricias de propiedades hechiceras que hicieron desaparecer la única prenda que vestía a Hyoga. Éste, finalmente contento de que las cosas comenzaran a avanzar, mostró una sonrisa traviesa que Ikki no alcanzó a apreciar, hallándose demasiado entretenido al estudiar las partes de la anatomía del rubio antes prohibidas por la tela.

Hyoga desatolondró a Ikki acariciando bruscamente una de sus orejas, haciéndole voltear para ser enseguida atacado por sus labios. Sus manos se sujetaron a los hombros de Ikki, y separó lo suficiente las piernas para que aquél cupiera entre ellas, después apretándolas en torno a sus caderas. Hyoga se enfurruñó al percatarse de un detalle importante.

—¿Y el pantalón?— Ikki se contuvo de buscar un nuevo beso. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró de reojo hacia abajo, cual si no sintiera la prenda que traía puesta, cuando en realidad sí que estaba consciente de ella y su cada vez más molestosa presencia.

—Quítamelo— murmuró, justo antes de tocar los labios del ruso con los suyos, ambas superficies ya luciendo rojizas y húmedas.

—Quítatelo tú— respondió el menor, alzando la cabeza una corta distancia para adquirir un beso igual al recién recibido.

Ikki resopló fastidiado y se incorporó, arrodillándose entre las piernas flexionadas de Hyoga para comenzar a trabajar con el mencionado estorbo.

—Apúrate—exigió el de ojos celestes, tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su propio pecho.

—Espérate.— Y la correa emergió siseando, cayendo después con un golpe quedo el piso.

—Ya esperé bastante a que vinieras.— Hyoga se apoyó en los codos, arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás. Terminó sentándose, cruzando los brazos sobre sus muslos.

—¿Me estás reclamando?— Ikki no lo miraba directamente al rostro, no hasta que finalmente descubrió por completo sus extremidades inferiores, suspirando en alivio al instante.

—Nada más estoy diciendo.— Hyoga se encogió de hombros. Ikki colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de aquél, empujándolas hacia los lados y rodeándolas hasta encajar los dedos en la parte trasera de la articulación, haciendo que se flexionaran y apartaran a la vez.

—Pues ya para, ¿quieres que alguien nos escuche?— advirtió susurrando, acomodándose sobre él y obligándole con su peso a recostarse nuevamente. Hyoga hizo tal cosa sin oponer resistencia. A la anterior pregunta, contestó con no más que una débil agitación de su cabeza, moviéndola de izquierda a derecha dos veces. Palabras no podía formular, a menos que fuera de manera torpe; un par de dedos habían exigido ingreso a su boca y jugaban ahí dentro, buscando ser envueltos por su lengua y cubriéndose de su saliva.

—Anda, con ganas— demandó Ikki. Hyoga succionó los dedos con mayor apremio, complaciendo falsamente a Ikki. No pasaron dos segundos desde que la sonrisa astuta de éste curvó sus labios, hasta que sus dedos tuvieron que escapar tras una vengativa mordida.

—Maldita sea…— Superficialmente molesto, Ikki dio fin a todo preámbulo y se apoderó de las caderas de Hyoga, atrayéndolas hacia sí para encimarlas parcialmente sobre sus muslos. El rubio esperó. Llevó una mano para consolarse. Suspiró entrecortado cuando sus yemas se contagiaron del ardor de su erección, y giró el rostro de lado. Cerró los ojos cuando, instantes después, Ikki introdujo aquellos húmedos dedos en turnos seguidos de manera casi inmediata dentro de su ser, repentinamente, no tan cauteloso como en otras ocasiones, causándole un respingo ante la impresión.

El par de falanges se movieron sin pudor, inspeccionando, separándose entre sí, retando la inconveniente pequeñez de ese anchor, atormentando a Hyoga sin piedad. Éste se retorcía cada vez más desesperado, arqueando la espalda y buscando lo que fuera para asirse a ello, siendo las sábanas lo más cercano a sus ansiosos dedos.

—Hyoga— Ikki llamó, deseando ver el arrebolado rostro del rubio y cada una de sus expresiones, cada trayecto de las múltiples gotas de sudor que resbalaban desde su frente, y cada cambio de luces en su mirada. Los ojos de Hyoga destellaron al instante en que la punta del pene de Ikki tocó su entrada. Hyoga jaló aire al sentir que el otro comenzaba a empujarse y conquistar su interior. Ikki triunfó ante la resistencia física encontrada, gimió al verse envuelto en la calidez de las celosas paredes.

Sonidos expresando el inaugural delirio de ambos no se hicieron esperar. Entre jadeos angustiados consiguieron un compás para los movimientos en vaivén de sus caderas, intensificando los deliciosos momentos de extravío.

Ikki sujetó una pierna de Hyoga y la montó sobre su cintura, inclinándose sobre el mencionado para embestir con un mejor impulso. Logró alcanzar con sus labios el cuello del menor, donde besó atinando justo al lugar en que su pulso corría descontrolado, incitado por los escalofríos que Ikki podía sentir como propios.  
Así continuó, resbalando nunca del todo fuera, y de regreso al límite de lo que el cuerpo del otro le permitía, y al que la robustez de su miembro disfrutaba de vencer.

Sus arremetidas adquirían vigor a partir de las reacciones que obtenía de Hyoga; un revelador gemidito le hacía frenarse un poco, alguna caricia torpe sobre su brazo le animaba a aumentar su velocidad, el frenetismo que atestiguaba haciendo presa al rubio —quien respiraba sacudido, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y atrapaba las caderas de Ikki con firmes apresamientos de sus piernas— le comunicaban al mayor que podía contar los segundos faltantes para el clímax de aquél, y seguramente atinar con precisión.

Muy pocos, definitivamente.

Contados abrazos más del cálido y apretado interior de Hyoga, acompasadas caricias sobre el exaltado miembro de aquél, y los efectos de cada roce se dispararon. El placer devastó a sus sentidos. Las energías se drenaron violentamente para dar lugar a ondas de éxtasis que se disipaban gradualmente.

Hyoga continuó tensándose por completo unos momentos más; las facciones de su rostro contraídas en ese momento suspendido de insoportable deleite, sin que terminara de pasar, sin recuperarse del todo. Ikki apenas se desacoplaba, librando el paso para que parte de su esencia fluyera fuera del amedrentado cuerpo del rubio, quien finalmente se rindió relajando todo músculo y sintiendo a cada hueso flojo.

Hyoga exhaló agobiado cuando el peso de Ikki se rindió sobre él. La mejilla del mayor se adhirió al sudor que abrillantaba su pecho, su lengua salió a saborear su piel y encontró un área donde la textura suave cambiaba ligeramente. Ikki abrió los ojos y fijó sus dilatadas pupilas en la cicatriz en forma de cruz que marcaba el sitio donde el corazón de Hyoga se ocultaba. Un corazón que él en alguna ocasión había intentado saquear. Literalmente.

Más arriba, bien cerca, un pequeño pezón lo tentó. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus labios, chupándolo con suavidad. Hyoga infló el pecho, víctima de nuevas corrientes estremecedoras. Alcanzó el rostro de Ikki y acarició su mejilla, aplacándolo. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para poder soportar un solo escalofrío más.

Cubrió la cabeza del mayor cruzando ambos brazos lánguidamente sobre ella, abrazándole con ligereza. Sin embargo, Ikki no le permitió a Hyoga disfrutarlo como su prisionero por mucho tiempo más. Una vez que su corazón retomó un ritmo calmo y el aire volvió a circular con regularidad, Fénix se deshizo del apresamiento del rubio y se incorporó. Su mano se restregó contra las sábanas, limpiando la tibieza que Hyoga había derramado encima de sus dedos. Y se puso de pie para vestirse con inusual rapidez, pues siempre acostumbraba a quedarse hasta que los primeros rayos del sol asomasen. Todavía faltaba mucho para eso, Hyoga lo comprobó con una mirada de reojo a la ventana.

—Adiós— dijo Ikki antes de dejar la habitación, asomándose primero hacia afuera para asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara en los alrededores.

—¿Adiós?...—se preguntó Hyoga en voz alta, totalmente desconcertado.

Ikki no se despedía, jamás.

Sin darse tiempo a meditarlo, se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa interior y salió del cuarto medio tropezándose mientras se colocaba la prenda.

Ikki ya no se observaba en el pasillo pero la puerta de su habitación se balanceaba sutilmente, a punto de cerrarse por inercia.

Al llegar, Hyoga atestiguó atónito desde el marco de la puerta cómo Ikki, tras extraer una mochila vieja del armario, comenzaba a llenarla con un par de playeras y pantalones, y algunas cosas más que ya no alcanzó a registrar.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó, gastando saliva en una pregunta bastante innecesaria.

—Me voy—respondió al momento de jalar el cierre de la mochila y colgársela a los hombros. Caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y pasó a un lado de Hyoga sin ningún problema; por simple reflejo éste se apartó. Dio la vuelta y lo siguió hasta la entrada principal de la mansión.

No conocía los motivos del repentino desarrollo de eventos, y dudaba que Ikki estuviera dispuesto a explicarse. El primer instinto del rubio fue señalarse culpable y tratar de evitar la inminente partida de su compañero, imaginando lo pésimo que Shun se sentiría al enterarse…

—No lo hagas…

Fue hasta días después que se convenció de que él no era lo suficientemente importante para Ikki como para influenciar en una decisión de esa magnitud.

Y tenía razón, en parte; se subestimaba tremendamente, pero no era por Hyoga que Ikki se había marchado. Aquél de hecho le había retenido allí mucho tiempo más de lo que había tenido planeado. Simplemente, un día llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir aferrándose a la irrealidad de esas noches, cuando los ojos verdes que lo perseguían a diario le hacían sentir la criatura más indigna de sus inocentes resplandores.

Pero había deseado despedirse, sólo de Hyoga.

**_-.-.-.-.-Ahora-.-.-.-.-_**

—Qué atento de tu parte venir hasta acá sólo para darme est- Unos labios sobre los suyos, arrebatados y demandantes. Ikki tuvo que ceder y rendirse al silencio impuesto, interrumpido únicamente por los débiles gemiditos que emergían tanto de su garganta como de aquella vecina no muy lejana.

—Déjate de estupideces y regresa— ordenó el menor al separarse. Una mirada amenazante de esos gélidos orbes e Ikki apreció a Hyoga alejarse, pasar a su lado y adelantarse bastante mientras él se quedaba ahí, boquiabierto e inmóvil.

El rubio no se lo pediría otra vez. Le parecía que había hecho mucho más que suficiente.

Hyoga llegó a la costa, donde el viejo pescador se acercaba con la lancha, justo a la hora indicada.

Había caminado pausado, albergando esperanzas de que hubiera podido convencer a Ikki. Bajó la vista a un lado y alzó su mano para apreciar el colgante que nunca devolvió. No era realmente significativo, sólo había sido una excusa pensada en el momento, pues dicho accesorio lo guardaba consigo desde la partida de Ikki.

Era innegable ya —y esperaba que Fénix se diera cuenta— que no únicamente Shun añoraba a su hermano. Él también lo necesitaba, como mucho más que un simple compañero de armas.

—¿No va a esperar a su amigo?— preguntó el hombre, acomodando el sombrero que la brisa intentó tumbar de su calva cabeza. Hyoga abandonó la burbuja de pensamientos en que se resguardaba y miró desorientado al sujeto que le señalaba cierto punto a la distancia, donde otro joven un poco mayor trotaba en dirección del par, cargando una mochila.

/././

—Gracias, Hyoga. — Shun sonrió ajustando el cariñoso abrazo que mantenía en torno a Ikki. Tenía el perfil recargado contra su tórax, mirando alegremente al rubio que se encontraba frente a ellos, en el recibidor de la mansión Kido.

Para el Fénix no había sido sencillo aceptar su error. Fue consciente de ello en cuanto Shun le regaló la más brillante de las sonrisas al llegar, para enseguida recibirlo con algo cercano a un intento de asesinato. Su cuello todavía le dolía de lo fuerte que aquél se había colgado al abrazarle. Ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquilo acunado en su pecho mientras sus dedos jugaban en la melena verdosa.

No era un secreto que adoraba a Shun, pero Hyoga estaba ahí, viéndolo consentir el mimoso comportamiento del más chico. Así que Ikki se sentía más avergonzado que nunca con la abierta demostración de sincero afecto que su hermano menor le profesaba. Shun se sintió ridículamente feliz minutos atrás, al ver a Ikki bajando de un taxi junto con Hyoga (y aún más sorprendido de que este último viniera en una pieza).

Hyoga respondió la sonrisa de su amigo. Shun, para colmo de Ikki, lo empujó insistente, haciendo puchero y reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

—Sí, eso…— Ikki gruñó, rodando los ojos hacia arriba para luego depositarlos sobre Hyoga. Así, complaciendo al hermano que se le pegaba cual lapa, agradeció también al rubio, a su estilo.

Hyoga sólo se encogió de hombros e intercambió una mirada cómplice con el mayor, cuyos labios se curvaron sutilmente en respuesta.

Shun, testigo de cada pequeño gesto, estuvo seguro entonces de que _así había sido mejor_.

**-.-.-.-  
FIN  
-.-.-.-**


End file.
